Such an apparatus is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,998. The shaving particles are collected in the apparatus and partly stick to the walls and to the shaving member. It has been found that in practice the apparatus is not cleaned thoroughly, for example by means of an accessory brush, after every shave. Generally, the apparatus is merely opened and is held upside down above a wash-basin or a dustbin. Usually, while this is down, taps are given on the apparatus or the apparatus is tapped against the wall of the basin or bin. The apparatus is then very likely to be damaged.